


Vignette--Chitter

by wheel_pen



Series: Viridian Mal [28]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish out of Water, Gen, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal plays with his new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette--Chitter

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Viridians appear human, but are actually aliens who imprint on other people (Viridian or otherwise) and form a bond with them. They also live their entire life cycle in about six Earth years.
> 
> 2\. In each series, a different character is a Viridian, who was raised by mean Klingons on an outpost. An Enterprise crewmember is captured by the Klingons and they inadvertently form a bond with the Viridian, who helps them escape. Then they return to rescue the Viridian and bring them aboard the Enterprise. The Viridian homeworld is contacted and the Enterprise crew learn the Viridian will most likely die if they are sent away. So they end up staying on the Enterprise, and the crewmember has to adjust.
> 
> 3\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            Trip was sitting on his bed, frowning at the report he was reading, when he heard a noise. It was just a quick noise, possibly his imagination, or one of those mysterious 'squeaks' Jon was always complaining about in his Ready Room. Trip went back to reading.

            Another noise. Surely not his imagination, then. But he wasn't the only living thing in this cabin, after all. "Mal? Where'd you get to?" There weren't exactly many places to hide around here.

            Suddenly something popped up over the edge of the bed, and Trip started. Then he looked more closely. The something was small. And furry. And bright blue. "What the…?"

            The toy rodent chittered and bobbed its little head, scampering along the edge of the mattress. Trip grinned and leaned over farther, seeing Mal crouching on the floor, holding the toy up. The rodent squeaked to regain his attention and proceeded to do a little dance, no doubt inspired by Ginger Rogers, on the mattress. Or perhaps it was doing _tai chi_ , it was kind of hard to tell.

            Either way, Trip found it inexplicably hilarious. Especially when Mal couldn't hold back his _own_ giggles anymore.

            "Get up here," Trip insisted, dragging Mal up to the bed for a hug. "You are so dumb, you know that?" But said with great affection.

            "I don't know," Mal chortled in return. " _You're_ the one laughing at a dancing blue rodent!"


End file.
